


Her Hands

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When a couple catches Carol and Therese holding hands in public, Therese makes things worse by letting go...





	Her Hands

"That was quite a film, wouldn't you say?" Carol wraps her furcoat tighter around her the moment she follows Therese and a bunch of other people scattering outside of the Palace Theater that's located downtown. "Miss Garbo's character had really captured the entire picture..." she takes a moment to pat her glossy blonde locks in place.

"The ending could've been better," Therese shrugs. She stops and turns back around to watch Carol check to make sure she has everything in her purse. When it appears that she does, the elegant blonde moves closer and reaches over to grab the mousy brunette's hand. She squeezes it gently as they continue their walk along the dark, narrow city streets. As of now, it's a crisp, early Fall night that has made both women layer and button themselves up in pairs of gloves and coats.

"The fact that we even got the chance to do something tonight without having our jobs interfere is quite refreshing," Carol goes on. She walks in perfect step alongside her lover; looking at all the different displays of ladies' clothing and fine jewelry sealed safely behind glass windows.

All of a sudden, a very classy looking couple, (man in his late forties and his wife about the same age) walk towards Carol and Therese with their arms linked together. They take sight of the two women holding hands and snort with disproval. Therese lets go of her girlfriend and pulls her hand away. Carol looks at her in brief question. She doesn't speak until the couple are far, far away long gone forever.

"Honestly, dear. Was that necessary?"

"What?"

"Letting go of my hand the minute those people started walking towards us," Carol huffs. 

Therese bites her lip and makes no response. Neither she nor Carol speak another word about it until they get back to the apartment.

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking," Therese admits, removing her coat while Carol throws her pair of leather gloves on the kitchen table.

"No, you weren't. But like usual, I have to go ahead and pretend that everything is all back to normal and swell now..." Carol sighs. She leaves for the living room and drapes her furcoat on top of the couch before throwing herself on the sofa recliner; kicking each pair of her solid high heels off. Therese follows her into the living room and finds herself sitting below in front of Carol on her knees; taking the blonde's right, nylon-clad foot in her soft, warm hands. Therese begins massaging Carol's foot to make up for her hurtful behavior earlier tonight. She rubs the pads of her thumbs underneath the arch of Carol's foot; squeezing and stroking it a few times. 

" _Ohh, that feels good,_ " Carol moans out pleasantly. Her eyes close shut while her head rolls over to one side against the sofa recliner chair cushion.

"It doesn't matter if people see us holding hands in public," Therese tells her softly. "Well, it shouldn't..." she pauses and reaches for Carol's left foot. She rubs the nylon stocking between the woman's toes and then peppers them all over with kisses.

Carol giggles with her eyes opening. She watches Therese grab onto her nylon kneecaps and pinch them affectionately. 

"Let's not have the world try to bring us down from now on, understood?" Carol says evenly.

Therese nods her head in agreement and then slowly slides her hand up Carol's housedress, resting her palm on the blonde's inner thigh.


End file.
